A Sweet Evolution!
Note: This is a sequel to Abnormal Bearhavior. If you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before this. Preview Trailer/Sneak Peek A hungry Swirlix evolves into Slurpuff after stealing a Whipped Dream from William. Team Rocket finds Slurpuff and captures her. Chapter 1 The gang was walking. Kandalee looked at William. "Do you think Hypno and Malamar were with Team Rocket? They did say, 'We're blasting off again'." "No!" William said. "Maybe they acted like that as they were dying" "Possibly." Swirlix was flying around them. "Swirlix lix lix Swirlix swirl swirl! Swirlix!" She used her tail to point into her mouth. "I'll feed you when we stop again, okay?" Swirlix looked almost impatient. "Lix..." Swirlix suddenly used a new move, its eyes glow as William's bag glow, and something came out of his bag which looked like a soft and sweet treatmade of whipped and whirled cream. "Since when did Swirlix learn Psychic?" William asked in confusion. "What is that item Swirlix got out?" Bonnie asked. "That's a Whipped Dream" Kandalee said. Kandalee decided to recalled Swirix back in its ball, but she didnt know that Swirlix was wearing the Whipped Dream. A few hours later, they made camp in a forest. Kandalee was sending out her Pokémon. "Okay, everyone, come on out!" Swirlix was wearing something. It looked like the item she had taken. "What is that?" "She's wearing my Whipped Dream." Kandalee giggled. "She has good taste, I'll say that!" Then both started glowing. "I think Swirlix is evolving!" Swirlix changed into a pink-and-white creature resembling a cream puff. "Slurpuff! Slur slur puff! Slurpuff!" "Is that Swirlix's evolved form?" Kandalee scanned it with her Pokedex. "Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokémon, and the evolved form of Swirlix. Slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more than people's." Slurpuff waddled over to Kandalee and poked her leg. "Slur. Puff?" "No, you can't have your Poké Puff now. I haven't even made it yet!" Slurpuff continued to poke Kandalee's leg. "Slur, slur, slur, slur, slur, slur..." "I guess old habits die hard, right guys?" William chuckled. Kandalee returned Slurpuff to her Poké Ball, muttering about impatience. "At least it evolved, right Kandalee?" "Right." Slurpuff escaped from its Poké Ball. "Oh no, not you, too!" "Slurpuff! Puff!" "I guess some things never change. Do they, Kandalee?" William sighed to Kandalee. Kandalee kneeled to Slurpuff's height. "Slurpuff, are you always going to be this annoying?" "Slurpuff puff puff slur! Puff!!" Kandalee groaned. "For the thousandth time, I don't have any Poké Puffs!" Slurpuff pouted in annoyance. Kandalee got back up. "I swear to God, are Poké Puffs the only damn thing Slurpuff thinks about?" Slurpuff opened its mouth, walked toward Kandalee, and bit her leg. "OW! Hey, what was that for?" Slurpuff scorched her with a Flamethrower, Kandalee coughed up soot from it. "Since when did you *cough* learn Flamethrower, you little *cough* cream puff?" Slurpuff started laughing hysterically. Kandalee scowled. "Slurpuff, this is NOT FUNNY!!!" Slurpuff waddled off, but Kandalee chased her. "Puff, Puff, Puff! Puff..." Slurpuff hid behind Brock. Kandalee couldnt stop in time, and accidentally crashed into Brock. Slurpuff was rolling around on the ground laughing again. "Slur slur puff! Puff!" She mimicked Kandalee's crash and laughed harder. Flabebe got a ticked off mark, and struck Slurpuff with Moonblast accidentally knocking it out, Slurpuff had swirls for eyes. "Slurpuff, are you okay?" "Puff." Kandalee gave Slurpuff some medicine. Slurpuff felt very sad, and it was for real this time, she began to feel doubtful, since she lost to an unevolved Pokemon. "Puff..." Kandalee hugged Slurpuff. "It's okay, Slurpuff. You didn't see Moonblast coming. Or Flabébé attacking in general. And I forgive you." "Puff puff puff! Slurpuff! (Yay! Yay! Yay!)" Slurpuff tried to hug Kandalee, but couldn't get her stubby arms around Kandalee's body. "Puff... Puff... Puff... (Can't... Get... Arms...)" "Okay, Slurpuff, if you do that anymore, you'll hurt yourself." Flabebe floated over to Slurpuff feeling very guilty about attacking her. Kandalee noticed this. "Flabébé, did you come to apologize?" "Flabé. Bébé fla bé. (Yes. Sorry for using Moonblast, Slurpuff.) "Slurpuff puff! (Apology accepted!)" Chapter 2 "Flabé. Bébé fla fla. Flabébé Bébé" ("So Slurpuff. Did you ever thought being nice. Just curious.") "Slur. Puff Slurpuff! Slurpuff!" ("No. It was funny to see those two crash like that! Haha!") "Mandi buzz buzz" ("Typical Slurpuff") Slurpuff pouted. "Puff! Slurpuff puff! (That's not true!)" Sylveon, who saw the oncoming fight, waved her feelers around, but it did absolutely nothing. "Sylveon! Syl ve ve! Syl! (Both of you shut up! I'm trying to eat!)" "Foon Foon. Gus Foon Foon Gus Foon" ("Sylveon's right. Stop fighting, I know you're sounding like rivals") Wigglytuff was nibbling her Poké Puff. "Wigglytuff tuff! Wigglytuff!" (Did you not see Clefable after her fight with Delphox?) Clefable glared. "Clefable fable!" (Leave me outta this!) Slurpuff walked over to William and started gnawing on his jeans. "Puffa puffa puffa puffa..." (Nom nom nom nom...) "Slurpuff, what is that all about!?? he scolded. "Slurpuff puff slur slurpuff." (Cause it's funny.) She continued gnawing. "Puffa puffa puffa puffa..." Slurpuff was hit by an out-of-nowhere Brave Bird. "Slurpuff puff! Puff!" (Ow! Mandibuzz!) "MANDIBUZZZ BUZZ BUZZ MANDI MANDI!!" (That could seriously hurt!) Slurpuff rushed at Mandibuzz. "Puffa Slurpuff! SLURPUFF!" (You wanna fight! COME AND GET ME!) Kandalee looked concerned. Mandibuzz and Slurpuff both growled at each other as sparks emitted from each other. "Both of them are going to get hurt." Sylveon stepped in between Mandibuzz and Slurpuff. "Sylveon! Sylve syl! Ve!" (Both of you are going to get hurt! Just stop fighting, I'm sick of you two hating each other!) Slurpuff shoved Sylveon out of the way and used Flamethrower on Mandibuzz. Mandibuzz dodges that but accidentally hits Foongus. "Foon! GUS!" ("Ow! HEY!!") "MAN DIBUZZ!" (You gnawed William's leg and charred Foongus, you cannibal!) Sylveon looked shyer. "Sylveon? Syl? Sylveon?" She looked intently at William, waiting for an answer. "Yes, Sylveon, she did" William said to her. Sylveon ran over to the battle. "Sylveon! Syl ve ve! Veon!" (I can't believe you'd do something like that, Slurpuff!) "Slur! Slurpuff!" (I was hungry!!) "SYLVEON!" (YOU HAD A POKÉ PUFF FIVE SECONDS AGO!) Flabebe got so angry that she struck Slurpuff with Magical Leaf, knocking her out. Chapter 3 Kandalee ran over. "That's it, everyone just stop fighting! All you're going to do is get yourselves hurt!" "Sylveon!" (I agree!) The pressure was just too much for Slurpuff, that she ran away out of disobedience. "Slurpuff, come back, dont run away" Kandalee called, but it was too late. She had ran into the woods. All the Pokemon felt terrible, and Flabebe had gotten the worst of it and began to sob. "Flabe bebe, Fla bebe bebe flabe bebe" ("This is terrble, I think Slurpuff has obedient issues, Kandalee") "Foon Gus Gus. Foongus Foon foon gus foon foongus foon, Foon Foon Gus Foongus Foongus gus foon!" ("Flabebe's right. It appears to have some problems with its behaviour, it might not listen to your commands and disobey you") "Foongus and Flabebe has a point, I think Slupuff may not listen to you at first, but once she listens to you, she'll be a powerhouse" William said to Kandalee. Kandalee felt doubtful, she was worried about Slurpuff's behavior and running away from everyone. They didnt know that Flabebe went off on her own to find Slurpuff. Flabebe was hiding inside a bush, and found Slurpuff upset and frustrated about losing twice in a row, and disobeying Kandalee like that, as she banged her head in a tree out of frustration and crying at the same time. ("Pokemon XY Anime: Eternal Prison" inserts in this scene) "Slurpuff.....Slurpuff.....Slurpuff....Puff Puff Slurpuff, Slur slur puff puff slurpuff" ("Stupid......Stupid.....Stupid.....I was so stupid to disobey her like that, I'M NOT WORTHY TO BE HER POKÉMON....Sob....") Flabebe felt sorry for Slurpuff, she was beating herself up. "FLABE BEBE FLABE, FLABEBE!" ("STOP BEATING YOURSELF UP, SLURPUFF!") "Slur?" ("Huh?") "Flabebe, bebe bebe fla bebe bebe flabebe, fla fla bebe" ("Don't get so down on yourself, Slurpuff, I know its frustrating to lose twice in a row, but you must listen to me") "Slur puff puff?" ("Sniff..Okay?") "Fla bebe, Flabe bebe flabe flabe flabe flabe bebe flabe bebe bebe fla fla bebe" ("You need to obey Kandalee's instructions, and you need to be more patient when food comes, you cant bite people's lega whenever you feel like it, ") Slurpuff realized her mistake about biting William, and tears began to well up in her eyes. "Flabebe bebe fla fla bebe, Flabebe bebe fla flabe bebe!" ("I was worried about you and your one of us, you need to know that, I wont attack you if you stop acting like you did back there") Slurpuff covered her eyes with her little hands and was crying. "Slur....Slur....Slurpuff puff slurpuff slur slur" ("I....I....I'm sorry for all the bad things I did out there, I felt betrayed in my heart, Waaaaahh!") Flabebe began to comfort Slurpuff as she was crying herself. "Flabebe fla bebe, flabe flabe bebe flabe bebe fla fla flabe bebe" ("I shouldn't've attacked you like I did, It's just, I dont like it when you gnaw William like that") "Slurpuff puff..." (I was bored...) They walked back to camp. "Slurpuff, do you have ''any idea ''that I was worried about you?!" "Slurpuff slur, Slurpuff." (I hate myself.) Sylveon walked over and wrapped her feelers around Slurpuff. "Sylveon syl ve." (Don't hate yourself. Just don't run off like that.) Slurpuff tried to hug Kandalee's leg, but she couldn't get her stubby arms around it. "Slurpuff, if you do that, you're going to hurt yourself." Suddenly, a net wrapped itself around Slurpuff and zipped up. It was connected to a Meowth balloon. Chapter 4 "Foon Foon Gus" ("Team Rocket!") Foongus scolded. "Meow meow stic" ("Not you guys again!") The female groaned. "They got Flabebe too!" William pointed to Flabebe who was also caught alongside Slurpuff. "Crap! Clefable, come on out!" "Fable!" "Get in there too, Foongus" "Foon!" ("Right!") Clefable used Metronome, which turned into Flamethrower. Foongus used Energy Ball. Both attacks destroyed the balloon and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Slurpuff was still pretty sad about what happened. "I know what will make you feel better." Kandalee produced a Poké Puff from her bag and gave it to Slurpuff. William rummaged out something from his bag and brought in a chewed up apple. "Slurpuff puff?" (What is this?) She bit it. "PUFF!!!" (YUMMY!!!) It regenerated itself. "Slurpuff puff!" (It's magic!) "William, what is that?" Ash asked him. "It's called Leftovers!" William told them. Kandalee knew that item. Slurpuff was trying to figure out how to eat the whole thing because as far as she knew, it was magic. "Slurpuff puff!" (How do I eat this whole?) Kandalee knelt down to her height. "You don't. That's the whole point." Slurpuff puffed her chest. "Slur! Slurpuff!!!" ("Then I'll be the first Pokémon to do it!") "Oh no..." "But, you don't have to worry about Slurpuff gnawing people's legs." William told her. Kandalee listened and heard what William had said, and what he said was true, she turned to Slurpuff. "Plus, now you don't have to pester me for food anymore!" "Slurpuff! Puff!" (Because I have a magic apple!) Kandalee muttered, "As long as you don't eat it." Slurpuff was munching on it. "Puff!" (Yummy!) Category:Eevee Series Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Eevee Series Episodes